Meeting in Ripon
by mydearone
Summary: Jane and Robert finally meet up again after a long time. They find that their feelings for each other are as strong as ever. A contribution to all the Jane/Robert fans. I do not own any of it. And if I have stolen any quotes from somebody I do appologize.


Meeting in Ripon

Chapter 1:

Lord Grantham took his walk down to the streets of Ripon; where he was intend ding on speaking to Travis, the vicar of the county. His mind was occupied with several thoughts. All the latest events in the Downton house had become almost unbearable. After Lady Sybil's death everything was changed. His own wife, Lady Cora had blamed him for it and kept her distant for a long time. And she still did since she had left for New York where she had been for over three months.

Within the aristocracy there were seldom talk of divorce because of the scandal everyone thought it might cause. But sometimes there was made exceptions. And that was the subject Lord Grantham wanted to discuss with Travis, and then later his lawyer.

As he reached the town he heard the sounds from the fair that had arrived and people laughing and enjoying them. Robert had to pass the area where it was situated, and as he did he took notice of a familiar figure and he slowed down a little. This one he thought to himself he could recognise anywhere. The slender woman with her poise drew the attention about her to him. She was standing a few metres away talking to a young boy as if she knew him. Robert thought to himself that this must be Freddie. And the boy obviously wanted to take a ride with the carousel they were in front of.

Robert felt a mixture of excitement and longing, the same feelings he had had for a while now, ever since the first stolen kiss in the pantry at Downton so long ago. He had tried to put it behind him, to put her behind him. But she had constantly showed up in his dreams and thoughts. He had tried to depress these feelings for her, but in vain...And now he finally saw her after all this time...He was now standing still.

As Jane saw Freddie runs towards the carousel, she shook her head in a resigned expression. As if it did not help telling him anything. And as she did she turned her face to meet _his _gaze for the first time in many months, in fact over one year, and suddenly a rush of familiar feelings starts to spread through her body. Those feelings that only _he_ could bring forth in her. At first she was like paralyzed. Seeing him standing there looking at her, made it feel like it was only the two of them there. Like the world has stopped turning. Then, as she noticed that he was approaching her, Jane looked down and started her nervous blinking in her eyes.

-"Jane, how good to see you. How are you?"He asked with his warm voice. He smiled at her so that those charming dimples appeared. His look was piercingly blue. –"Oh lord Grantham, I..I am fine, thank you," she answered back. –"Very nice to see you too, milord," she adds. –"And the boy that was here, is it Freddie?"he asked with interest. –"Yes, milord, I would very much like to introduce him to you if you have the time. Right now he is on the carousel there; she explained and nodded against it." -"Yes, I have the time," Robert answered. He should really be doing other things, but all at once he had all the time in the world. It was as if Downton, his family and all the problems all at once were far away. –"I would very much like to finally meet him,"he said.

While they waited for the carousel to finish, Robert turned his face towards hers again meeting her eyes. It was like there was an electromagnetic area between them. They gazed at each other like they were looking for answers. But it was something between longing, desperation and anxiety. Robert looked at her small face and her clear blue and almost grey eyes. And that mouth with those inviting sensual lips. He suddenly remembers those kisses back at Downton and what might have happen that night. He felt his throat was dry and he had to swallow hard.

-"Jane, I...I want to apologise for how things turned out earlier. He took a step closer to her. - I am not sorry for kissing you, but for letting you go. You see, I should have stopped you from leaving because I have not been able to forget about you. My feelings for you are still there, in fact they are stronger."

What was he doing? What was he thinking? He had only seen her for some minutes now, and here he stood pouring out his heart. He had not thought about the fact that maybe she did not like him at all anymore and maybe she now had someone else in her life. That wouldn't be strange at all. It was he that had been married; he was an Earl with traditions and expectations hanging upon him. That's why Jane had been sensible enough to leave before the situation got out of hand.

-"I am sorry, Jane, I have no right to speak to you like this. Maybe you have someone special in your life now and maybe you do not like me anymore. I wouldn't blame you,"he said with a shameful look on his face. Jane, who had heard him declare his feelings for her like that, felt her heart jump several beat faster. Was it really true? He had not forgotten about her. –Oh milord, I do not have anyone in my life in that way and I have not forgotten about you. There is not a single day that goes by where I don't catch myself thinking about you, "Jane said and she felt herself breathing hard. –But I never thought there will be an opportunity for us. I will not hurt Lady Cora or anyone else, least of all you, milord, "Jane ended. Robert looked at her with admiration and longing. She had always been so considerate. –"Lady Grantham does not live at Downton anymore. She has gone to New York," Robert said. –"Oh, I'm so sorry,"Jane replied.

He looked at her with an intense face of longing. Oh how he wanted to kiss her again and to feel her body so close to his. He had thought about her so many times. Jane nearly felt his eyes burning into hers. –"Mum..Mum, did you see me?" Freddie came running towards them and they were suddenly back in this world. –"Oh yes, did you had a good time?"she asked him. Of course she hadn't been looking at Freddie, but what else could she say. –"Freddie, this is Lord Grantham, whom I have told you about and who is the one paying for your school, "his mother explained. –Lord Grantham, this is my son Freddie,"she added.

-"How are you, sir? It is very nice to meet you. And thank you very much for your help,"the boy said and shook hands with the earl. –"It is my pleasure, my dear boy, your mother has told me a lot about you,"Robert answered. They exchanged some fraises and Robert became impressed with this boy. He was very polite and intelligent. And he had the same dark hair and the eyes of his mother.

-"So do you have the time off from school, Freddie?"Robert asked. –"Yes milord, I have had two days off, but I am going back there tomorrow," the boy replied.

-"Well, I ought to move on. I have some errands here, "Robert said. –"Very nice to meet you, Freddie, he said and picked up some coins from his pocket and handed it to the boy. –"Thank you, sir," Freddie said. –"Oh, milord, you shouldn't have…"Jane said. –"Just a little something for him, "Robert answered. Freddie jumped and ran a little further from his mother and Lord Grantham; content and smiling. –"Jane, where do you live? Robert asked. –"It is the street below from the farmacy, number 14,"Jane answered and looked rapidly at him. –"May I call on you tomorrow, Jane? I really want to see you again and talk to you."Robert was looking intensely at her. Jane felt as if thousand butterflies were trying to leave her body. –"Y...Yes, you may, Freddie is leaving early, so you can come whenever after that,"she said. –"I will come this time tomorrow, Jane. Goodbye then,"he said and nodded at her. Then he walked away.

Chapter 2:

Jane had not slept all night. Despite that she did not feel tired. She was too exited and anxious at the thought of seeing him any minute now. She had walked Freddie to the train and seen him well off. Afterwards she had been tiding a little bit, not that it was is in great need of. Her house was always clean, tidy and neat. Then she had cleaned herself and put on one of her better dresses. She didn't have many. But she wanted to appear nice for him. She had made some cookies earlier and had them prepared in the kitchen. The water had been boiled for tea. In fact the house just contains of one living room, one kitchen, one bathroom and one bedroom which she shared with Freddie when he was home from school. All rooms very small, but they managed. She had been working at The Red Lion Cafè, almost ever since she had left Downton. And then she had her widow pension. Not to mention the help from Lord Grantham with Freddie's school. She could never thank him enough….

Robert reached the house where it said number 14 on the door. He had been feeling quite exited all morning. The thought of being with Jane again was overwhelming. _She made him feel happy and_ _good. She had done earlier and she did now_. Now as he stood in front of her door he suddenly hesitated for a few seconds but then he knocked at the door. When Jane opened it she felt an enormous joy and expectation. There he stood, at her door. She could hardly believe it. And he looked so handsome in his blue and grey tweed, a white shirt and a dark red tie. On top he wore his coat. He now took off his hat and smiled at her.

-"Milord, you are welcome. Please come on in,"Jane said with a shaken voice. –"Let me take your coat and hat,"she added. –"Thank you, Jane." He took it off and gave it to her. -"It is good to be her,"Robert said as he looked around the living room before his eyes met hers. –"And to be her with you,"he added with such warmth in his voice that Jane felt her heart burst into flames. They gazed at each other again for some seconds. –"Can...Can I get you anything, milord?"Jane stuttered.

Robert took a step closer to her. –"No thank you, Jane…"He reached out his hand and touched her cheek in a tender caress. –"I have what I want right here in front of me,"he added as his hand went around her waist and he pulled her closed to him. The other hand he put under her chin to lift her face so he could study it. –"Ohh my God, Jane, I have longed for you. I want you so much…"he moaned. Jane felt the longing and passion between them so much she felt she would faint. And she only wanted for him to kiss her. Finally his lips met hers in a deep kiss that was so tender and passionate at the same time that when they broke apart Jane almost fell over if he hadn't held her.

-"Dearest Jane, I came here because I wanted to talk to you. But it is difficult when you stand there looking so beautiful,"he said and sighed deeply. His hands cupped her face and he looked so intensely at her that she almost couldn't breathe. He kissed her again and this time Jane fined that her hand moved up to his neck. She let her fingers run through those curls in the back of his head as she kissed him in return. She couldn't help but let out a little moan. This was like being in a dream. It couldn't be true. A little voice told her to stop. She broke from him a little. –"Milord, you said Lady Grantham has left. But she is surely coming back?" She asked breathing hard. Jane didn't want to get hurt again. If he didn't truly mean anything about it, she couldn't bear the thought of starting something that would end shortly.

-"Ohh Jane, I am sorry for not explaining. Lady Grantham is not coming back. She wants a divorce because the feelings between us have slowly faded for some time now. And besides she blames me for the death of Sybil,"he said with a defeated look. –"We have had our indifferences for quite some

time,"he added. He let go of Jane and went to sit on a chair by the window. Then he told the story about Mr Pamuk and Mary. And how everybody had kept him out of it for over eight years. Robert felt betrayed and overlooked by his own family. He loved every one of them, but now he felt he couldn't trust either them or the servants.

He looked over to Jane again. –"You are the only one that has not been involved in this mess, Jane, and the only one I can trust;"he said with a sad look on his face. He rose again and came over to her. –"You offered your love to me a long time ago, and I should have accepted it. But I was afraid of everything; I wish I hadn't been, but I was, Jane. The expectations of being an earl are quite hard sometimes. With a strict upbringing where everything must be done right and proper,"he explained with a tired look.

-"I still remember your words from that night, Jane. That you wouldn't want me different. But I feel I have many faults, Jane,"he said. Jane took a step closer to him and reached up to touch his cheek. –"Oh milord, that is not true. You are the kindest and most considerate man I've ever known. And I am so sorry for all you have been put through. I wish it hadn't happen to you,"Jane said with her warm eyes looking up at him.

-"Oh Jane, thank you. I will also say that the divorce is going to happen. It is not a usual thing in the aristocracy, but sometimes it's for the best. I talked to my lawyer yesterday, and he thinks the process will take some months. 5 or 6, but with some luck maybe sooner,"Robert said. –"So now you know the whole situation, Jane. I told you that my feelings for you are stronger and that is the truth. I have grown to love you at a distance, but more now when I have met you again, my beautiful girl,"he said with his tender look.

-"I love you too, Robert, "Jane answered. –"I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I have hoped and prayed that you would love me back. I think I will love you for the rest of my life, whether I can have you or not,"she added. He heard her sweet voice and what it said was so releasing to him that he felt his heart jump. He realized now how long he had wanted to hear those words and only from his sweet Jane. He pulled her close again and covered her mouth with his lips. –"Oh Jane, I want you so much…,"he moaned in her ear. –"But we can wait; it is better so you don't feel that I am taking advantage of you,"he said.

Jane looked up at him. –"Robert, you know I want you so much I can hardly breathe. But I want you to be absolutely sure as well,"she said holding her hands tight in his. She hoped he wouldn't think she was acting hard to get. But he was not thinking that at all. He looked at her with a face of admiration. –"Jane, you are a very special person, "he said as he embraced her again, her face now resting on his chest. His brow on her head. –"I am a sure that I love you, Jane, and I hope we soon will have the chance of being together, "he said softly against her hair. Then he looked at her before he kissed her deeply and with passion again.

He let go of her. –"Now I must stop or I will not be able to at all, Jane," Robert reluctantly stepped away from her. –"I will say goodbye now, Jane. Take care and I hope I can see you again soon, "he said. Jane followed him to the door. When he was gone, she couldn't help but cry a little. Maybe it had been wrong of her to stop it like that. What if he wouldn't see her anymore in spite that he had

declared that he wanted to. She only could hope that was the truth.

Chapter 3:

It had almost been tree weeks since Robert's meeting with Jane. He had been to London for some days speaking more to his lawyer and to start the process of the divorce. He had explained the situation to Mr. Murray and he promised to do everything to speed things up. Robert now sat in the library and starred out the window. It had begun snowing. His mind wandered off to Jane. What was she doing now? Off course she had her reason for stopping him going further that day. He understood perfectly. How could she be sure he meant to be serious about her?

But that's what he really wanted. Jane was now the center of his universe, the center of his joy. And he wanted to make her happy and safe. He loved her so much; in fact he had never felt the same way with Cora. Yes, of course he had loved her. But this deep, thrilling excitement and romance hadn't appeared when he thought of her or when he saw her. The wanting of holding her against him or feel her near he hadn't feel as strongly as with Jane.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Mary coming through the door looking at him concernedly. She had seen him quite low and sad the past months. At the same time he had this dreamy look on his face. –"Papa, are you all right?"She asked. –"Oh yes, my dear, "he replied. But Mary quickly continued. –"No papa, I can see that you are not. And of course you are not after everything. I only wish there was something I can do to make things better for you, "she said with her sad look. –"Is there anything you want or something I can do?"She ask him.

Robert rose from his chair and walked over to her, taking her hands. –"My dear Mary, thank you for your concern. But what I want is something that will not be welcomed here in this family or by the aristocracy for that matter,"he said as he walked to the window starring outside. –"But you can at least tell me. Have faith in me,"Mary continued. Her main goal now was to make her father feel better, and she had decided to whatever it was to see that through. Robert took a deep sigh.

-"Well, if you want to know, I have grown to love a special woman, "he said as he turned to look at his daughter. She widened her eyes. –"Really papa?"she said. –"Yes, I know it is soon after your mother, but I have known this woman for some time, and she was very special to me during a difficult and lonely period in my life. We have never done anything improper, but it was close one time. She left before the situation got out of hand, "Robert explained. Mary looked curiously at him. –"Who is she? Has she been a guest in this house?"she asked.

Robert shook his head slightly. –"No, not a guest. She worked her as a maid some time ago during the war, "he answered. Robert felt he had nothing to lose by saying it; in fact he didn't care anymore.

-"Working here?"she busted out, but she soon remember herself and her own scandal. And the fact that she had loved Matthew all the time while she was engaged to Sir Richard. And she thought of Sybil and Tom. She calmed herself. –"Which maid was it papa? I promise I won't tell and I won't make trouble for you or her, for that matter, "Mary said. –"It is Jane, "her father replied.

-"Oh yes, I remember Jane. She was a very good worker and she was very sweet, "Mary said. There was a quiet pause in the room. –"So you love her, you said? Mary asked. Robert had to close his eyes for a second. The feelings appeared once again when he thought of her. –"Yes, I do, And it is very strong and I cannot help myself. I have tried to deny and depress the feelings for very long now, but in vain,"he answered. –"Why don't you invite her to the servants ball? You can say it is for the former and current workers. In that way it seems better, "Mary said. Anyway she was still determined to make her father feel better. Robert looked at her smiling slightly. –"Thank you, Mary for showing compassion," he said.

Robert thought it was a good idea the more he thought about it. Mary had promised to support him against the others if was to be necessary. The next morning he decided to write a letter to Jane.

_Downton Abbey, 9__th__ of December 1920._

_Dear Jane._

_I write to you now as I am still thinking about you and because I want to invite you to the servant's ball this year. It will be the 27__th__ of December. As I know you didn't attend one when you were working here. I will invite both former and current servants. That way it won't be any questions. I hope your wish is to come and that you will find the time for it._

_I understand perfectly well if it is difficult or maybe it will intervene with your plans during Christmas. Please let me know and give my regards to Freddie._

_Yours R._

Chapter 4:

Jane had read the letter over and over. And she had felt the rush of excitement when she had seen it was from Robert. She felt her hand shake as she started to write back.

_Ripon, 12__th__ of December 1920._

_Dear Lord Grantham._

_Thank you for your letter and your invitation. Freddie is fine and still good at his work at school. He will be home for Christmas a couple of days then he will go back to Ripon Gramar. _

_To tell you the truth I am a little anxious about whether I should come or not. I am afraid that you might have trouble because of me. Please don't take this the wrong way, I want so much to attend it and be able to see you again. But what if your family object to what I think is going to be inevitable…?_

_But if you give the clearance for it, I will accept. In that case, I can't wait for days to pass…._

_Yours Jane._

Robert had received the letter at the breakfast table. He finished up and went to the library where he closed the door properly behind him. As he read it he felt his heart jump by the words she used._ Oh Jane you're driving me insane, _he thought to himself. He made his mind up that it wouldn't be any problem when it came to his family. And if it did, he couldn't care less. He only wanted to be with Jane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the day finally arrived for Jane to go to Downton Abbey, she couldn't stop smiling. She felt exited. Robert had written to her again to tell her stop worrying about what the family would think about it. So she tried to do just that, even though she still felt anxious about it. The Christmas days had been delightful with Freddie and her mother. They had enjoyed themselves. But now Freddie was once again back at school and her mother had gone home to her own place.

She was welcomed by Anna as she stepped in to the servant quarter. –"Oh Jane, so good to see you, "she busted out. –"I have missed you, "she added. They talked a little and Jane greeted the others that were around. Then Anna walked her up to the old room they had shared together when she had worked there. Jane was supposed to sleep there for the night. Anna and Bates now lived in a cottage below the estate. Lord Grantham had insisted that they should have something of their own.

-"You know, Jane, Lady Mary has told me about the actual reason why are here. And I want you to know that I support you no matter what. I know what it is like to love someone and not knowing the outcome. I also think that both you and Lord Grantham deserve happiness," Anna said and smiled at her friend. –"Oh Anna, thank you so much. And for being so understandable,"Jane replied with a relief. They talked some more before Anna said she had to go down again. –"But I can do your hair if you want me to, Jane,"Anna said. –"I'll be back later." Jane nodded. –"Oh thank you Anna,"answered Jane.

Chapter 5:

Jane felt the butterflies in her stomach as she approached the great hall where the ball was going to take place. She stayed closed to Anna that had just before finished her hair, making arranged with some curls hanging down on each side while the rest was held up by hairpins. Jane's dress was simple, but beautiful. A white one with blue decorations on the shoulders and around the chest. They joined Bates and some of the others. Jane took a quick look around the room. The room was beautifully decorated. And the Christmas tree looked gorgeous.

As her eyes studied the tree, they also found Robert standing there next to it. He was talking to Matthew. The sight of him made her heart beat much faster. He wore his tailcoat, white shirt and bow. And he looked so handsome as usual. But Jane thought that every time she saw him he became more handsome. As he looked around the room his eyes found her. He felt warmth spreading through his body and he just wanted to go over and lift her up in his arms. He managed to control himself.

-"Excuse me, Matthew,"he said. –"Of course, Robert,"Matthew replied. Mary had told Matthew in secret what was going on, and he was happy for his cousin. Robert walked across the room and over to where Jane was. As he stood in front of her he smiled and looked at her with his deep blue eyes. –"Jane, how do you?"he said. At the same time the orchestra started to play a slow waltz. –"May I have the honor of this dance," he said and held forth his hand.

-"Thank you, milord. I would be delighted,"Jane answered and put her small hand into his. He then placed his other arm around her waist. And as they started to dance, Robert couldn't help but praise her beauty. –"You look incredibly beautiful, Jane,"he said and gazed into her blinking eyes. He smiled that little smile of hers that always melted her heart. –"Thank you, milord,"Jane answered. She was now breathing so hard she had trouble knowing how to concentrate on the steps. All of a sudden she felt Robert pressed his arm more tightly around her waist and by that move she was forced a bit closer to him. A little sound came over her lips, but only Robert heard it.

-"Jane, it is so good to feel you close again,"he said with a low voice. He starred into her eyes and those flames in Jane's body were ignited. She had to lower her look. If she kept on looking at him she would have fainted. When the dance came to an end, he escorted Jane back to where she had been standing. –"Thank you Jane, for the dance,"he said and bowed politely at her. He then walked away. As the evening went on Jane and Anna walked around the room to talk with the others and to mingle. She had seen Robert leave the room earlier with Matthew and Tom. Jane thought o herself that they probably had gone to discuss their cooperation concerning the running of the estate. Anna had informed her about that earlier. And she noticed that they had been gone for a while.

The area where she and Anna were standing now was nearby the stairway. There it was three sections which were parted by some huge pillars. In the middle of each of them there were hanging a mistletoe. Bates appeared and asked if he could dance with his wife. –"Are you sure you are up to it with that leg of yours,"Anna said. –"Of course I can. Can a man not dance with his wife? Excuse us, Jane,"he said. –"Of course,"Jane replied.

She was now standing there alone watching the others dancing. –"Are you enjoying yourself, Jane,"she heard Robert's voice behind her. She felt the rush of feelings in her body again. She half turned her face to look at him. He stood there with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Jane smiled at him. –"Yes milord I am. Thank you for inviting me,"she answered.

Mary, who had been watching them from the other side of the room, could clearly see her father liked to be around Jane. It was like he was someone else. And she had to admit to herself that they looked great together. It was then she had the idea. She suddenly walked out in the middle of the room and clapped her hands a few times to get people's attention. –"Couple under the mistletoe…Couple under the mistletoe,"she repeated.

And soon more of the guests and servants started clapping as well. Some started to shout: -"You have kiss..you have to kiss."

Robert took a look out over the room of people and then to Jane. –"I don't think we can get away from this,"he said smiling. He put his glass on a shelf and took a step closer to Jane. He placed his hands on her upper arms to draw her near. Then he leaned down for a soft and tender kiss. It was short of course, but lasted long enough for both of them to want more. The crowd of people was clapping and shearing. Robert thought for a second that he wanted to go for a deeper kiss to show everybody what he felt. But he had to control himself. When he broke from her he quickly whispered: -"Jane, I want you tonight." His voice was hoarse and low. He knew it sounded possessive but he couldn't help himself. And Jane felt passion and arousal by his words. He walked away. He felt that was better at the moment…..

Jane had to fight for several minutes to control herself and be calm again. The evening came to an end as far as did the servants ball. The Crawley's went to their own quarters and so did the servants finally. At the same time Anna came to Jane. –"Jane, come with me. I am going to show you something,"she said. They started to strive up the stairs, not in the direction of the servant rooms. But up to the gallery where the Crawley's had their rooms. They walked passed all these rooms, all the way to the end of the corridor. Then finally Anna opened the door to the one room furthest away. As Jane walked in there she noticed the fire there were burning and a lot of candles as well. It made the room very cozy and inviting.

-"Anna, why have you taken me here?"Jane asked and turned to her. Anna just smiled. –"It's a gift for you from me and Lady Mary,"she answered. –"Enjoy, Jane. You just have to wait a bit,"she added. Then she walked out of the room. Jane didn't have to wait long before she heard a quick knock at the door and it opened. And there he was. Robert came in and closed the door behind him. He stood still for a moment gazing at Jane as he if he wanted her permission. She looked back at him. She felt her breathing went faster.

Then they went towards each other and ended up in an explosive embrace. Jane looked up at Robert. –"Oh Robert, please kiss me again. I want to feel your lips at mine again,"she mounded. Robert drew her completely close to him and when he finally kissed Jane this time she felt her head spinning. And she surrendered herself to him. –"Are you sure, Jane? Robert murmured. –"I don't want to destroy anything,"he added during his kisses. Jane held on to his jacket with both hands. –"I am sure Robert. I want you so much,"she said breathing heavily.

His hand went up to her hair starting to release the hairpins, so that her long, dark hair fell down her shoulders like black waves. Her hand was up in his neck again. He begun to unbutton her dress and let it slide down her arms. Then it fell to floor. He helped her with the corset and when her breast was revealed she could see his eyes widened. –"You are such a beautiful woman, Jane, "he said as he started to kiss her mouth, her neck and collarbone. His one hand was now on her breasts caressing them. Jane pulled at his jacket as a sign for him to take that and his bow off. After he had gotten it off he pulled Jane with over to the bed.

They lay down on it, him halfway on top of Jane. He started to trace kisses all over her. From her face down to her thighs. Jane closed her eyes as all the delightful feelings overwhelmed her. He took his time studying her shape and forms almost driving her insane. Jane started to unbutton his shirt and she felt a shiver as his masculine and slight hairy chest was revealed to her. She caressed him in gentle touches. –"Oh Robert, please…I want to feel you inside of me,"she moaned. He took off the rest of his clothes and lay under the bed sheets with her.

As he slowly and carefully entered her a moan came from both of them. Robert kissed her with a hunger as he found their rhythm. –"Ohh my angel,"was all he could say. As the end approached Jane put her legs around him. It was so long since she had felt like this. She had almost forgotten what is was like to be loved by a man. They way he made love to her and the way he made her feel, was almost more than she could take. It almost blew her away. As they reached the climax together Robert had to bury his head in the pillow or he would have cried too loud.

Afterwards he held her tightly in his arms, she with her face resting on his chest. –"Ohh Robert, I am so happy. She lifted her head to look at him. –"I love you, Robert Crawley, lord of Grantham,"she declared. He looked at her with tenderness and love. –"So do I, Jane. I love you so much. I thought I never could feel this again, "he answered. After a long time talking and caressing each other they eventually fell asleep.


End file.
